Prophecy of Peace
by One Winged Angel's Lover
Summary: An Elven Valkyrie of power defends her home from Sauron, and loses. Thus bringing the Last Alliance into exsistence, and an Alliance between two races...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR I'm just using the characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Centuries before the Last Alliance lived an Elven Kingdom like no other. For not only did the Elves live here, but there were dwarves, and orcs. The orcs were fond of the elves, and it was the same for their race. Orcs had high positions of power in this kingdom. They were masters of strategic planning, raiding, defense, and tactics. The elves helped teach the orcs about endurance, strength of will, and hope. The elves were chosen by Elbereth herself to defend against the evils of Arda after the kin slaying occurred. These elves were an isolated group having no contact with the other races. The orcs within the kingdom protected the elves at all costs learning of the elves role in life, and took a great liking to them. None however were prepared for Sauron and his newly forged ring.   
  
Yes, the Dark Lord of Mordor had just forged his ring of power, and he needed an army so he could enslave middle earth, and destroy all who stood against him. Three of Sauron's Nazgul left Mordor with orders to scout for possible recruits for their masters purpose. The Lord of the Nazgul saw a group of orcs training, and knew that they would be perfect for Sauron's plans. For nine years Sauron watched the orcs within the elven kingdom, noticing how well the orcs, and the elves got along. The elves were few in number, and Sauron knew that his Nazgul could easily dispose of them. The orcs however might be a problem. Their protectiveness of the elves was easily shown by their actions. The dwarves were no threat for they would most likely never leave the royal treasury. Yes, soon Sauron would have all of Middle Earth in his grasp.  
  
  
***  
The kingdom  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Vanwamarwen! There you are, the elders need to see you follow me." Ufag told her leading the Valkyrie down the hallway.  
  
"Did they say what for?" She questioned. Following her servant. Who was rather short for an orc, but was extremely protective of Vanwamarwen.   
  
"No, but I'm worried they seemed saddened. Like something was going to happen very soon, and it's going to be terrible." He then fell silent for a few moments, and looked at Lenneth. "I had a dream last night…no it was a nightmare."  
  
"Tell me about it, dreams might hold meanings of the future."  
  
"There was a war between our races. It was unbelievable we were killing each other. My race was killing elven children, and raping your race. The most frightening part was that the elves were being mutilated, and turning into us. It was as if something destroyed our friendship, and we took our anger out on each other."  
  
"Relax my friend, it was only a dream. Though I will speak to the elders about it." Vanwamarwen informed him. Then walked into the elder's council chamber.  
  
****  
  
"Vanwamarwen we are glad you have come." Nevanoon leader of the elders spoke.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Ufag seems distressed."  
  
"Lady Elbereth has spoken to us. Our kingdom will fall. The dwarves will be forced to flee, and I regret to say that the orcs will become enslaved, and forced to serve our destroyer."   
  
"Has the Lady told us no way to stop this?"  
  
"Nothing can be done to stop this. But one of us shall live through this."  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"Yes, Vanwamarwen you shall be the sole survivor. Your power is strong battle-maiden. You have the power of a Valkyrie. Only one Valkyrie is born every few millennia's. You have the strongest bloodline of our race." Telepwethwen told her blue eyes reflecting much sorrow.  
  
"You will bring the orcs back to our side though. For you are well known and loved by the orcs. To them you're considered a baby sister." Nevanoon said speaking once more.  
  
"I do not understand. How will I survive?"  
  
"The Dark Lord of Mordor shall fight against you. Just as you're about to do your divine strike a corrupt Istari will try to kill you, but we elders will use the last of our power to seal your body in a pillar of obsidian. Centuries later you will be found by dwarves, and they will keep your pillar safe. When a group of elves come by your powers will awaken, and you will be free. Be sure to wait for Sauron to launch an assault once more before you make yourself well known."  
  
"If this is the Lady's will, then I shall follow it." Vanwamarwen replied bowing, and exiting the chamber.  
  
  
***  
  
"Vanwamarwen is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes Ufag, Elbereth has plans for the future. I will miss you my friend."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"It appears that your nightmare is going to come true."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Elbereth has spoken with the elders. Only one elf in our kingdom will survive. The dwarves will be forced to flee, and your race shall become enslaved."  
  
"It can't be! Our race has always fought along yours! We shall fight side by side and forever be victorious!"  
  
"Our kingdom will fall, but we shall fight to ensure the future of other races that will fight after you're defeated."  
  
"Only one of you will survive? Who? Tell me so I can inform some of the others."  
  
"I will be the sole survivor."  
  
"You know that we will fight for your race, and most definitely for you? If our future is as bad as my nightmare, then I shall do my best to keep the memory of you and your people alive."  
  
"Thank you my friend, but what ever you do live. I was told that I shall return."  
  
"I will live, just try not to get hurt badly."  
  
The two smiled at each other and started once the sound of screams, swords clashing, and the neigh of horses was heard. They looked at each other knowing that this would be the last time in centuries or more that they would see one another. The two brandished their swords in unison, and went to join their kingdom in its final hours. 


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own LOTR!!!!!! Be sure to pick who you want Vanwamarwen to be with…no Legolas though! The Elf has been paired with to many people!  
  
Evil Old Women the reason is, that Elbereth asked for assistance after Kinslaying to ensure that it didn't happen again. As for the warriors there are her part-time job.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
  
  
  
Vanwamarwen fought hard against Sauron's forces. The dark Lord of Mordor had recruited goblins, trolls, dragons, and balrogs for his army. The once beautiful alabaster palace was quickly falling apart as the battle waged on. Even though the Elves knew they would be destroyed they would fight to ensure that Middle Earth would survive the darkness.   
  
Ufag stayed close to Vanwamarwen making sure no serious harm came to the Valkyrie. He continued to battle ignoring the fatigue that was starting to settle. Knowing, and befriending Vanwamarwen was his greatest honor. He ignored the sadness filling his mind that he would not see her for who know how long.  
  
  
Many of the Orcs saw that they were losing the battle. They made four parties to ask for help one to Imladris, Lothlorien, Mirkwood, and to where Cirdan dwelled hoping to get aid in their struggle.  
  
One by one the Elves began to fall, and the Orcs became more aggressive. Trying to keep their enemies as far away from the Elves as possible. The effort proved futile though for the Nazgul easily continued to kill the Elves one by one.  
  
Vanwamarwen finally made her way over to the Nazgul, and used her Sorrow Of Prediction skill. Which was a series of 12 sword slashes, followed by a lunge, then a dropkick. Each move sending out waves of spiritual energy from dead warriors called upon by the Valkyrie.   
  
The powerful attack left the Nazgul unconscious. Making them worthless in the fight. Sauron snarled and moved to confront Vanwamarwen. Somehow sensing that she was his main obstacle in the battle.  
  
"It looks like you're going to face the Dark Lord now." Ufag told Vanwamarwen dodging a stray troll, and slashing its throat.  
  
"Well I guess this is it. Goodbye Ufag and stay well." Knowing that this would be no easy battle Vanwamarwen charged her power, and cleared her mind.   
  
The two glared at each other. Both were confident in their abilities to fight well. Since Sauron had his ruling he knew he had the advantage. Vanwamarwen spread her wings, and took the initiative. The surprising act causing both sides to stop, and watch the epic battle between their leader, and last survivor.  
  
Ufag left the portion of the battlefield where his friend would fall, and went to protect the five elders for they were the last of the Elves in the kingdom.  
  
  
***  
The orcs  
***  
  
  
  
The Orcs that journeyed to Mirkwood were turned away. Being told that it was their problem they were in a war, and they need to deal with it themselves.   
  
In Imladris the next group was told that they could not help them. Since they were still building Imladris, and recovering from the Kinslaying.   
  
Men who feared they would kill them killed the ones traveling to Cirdan.  
  
  
And finally the Orcs who went to `Lorien were turned away before they could ask to speak to Celeborn, and Galadriel.  
  
Sorrowed that they could not find help the Orcs rejoined each other at the crossing they had parted at, and headed back to their kingdom shattered at what they saw.  
  
  
All the Elves were dead, and Vanwamarwen was missing. Even a few of their kin lay beside the Elves they protected. All the orcs stepped back when Sauron stepped before them.  
  
"You have fought bravely." Sauron told them "I know see that my Nazgul were correct. Your race is excellent in fighting."  
  
"My friends, and family lay slain on the ground just so you could see us fight?!" Skaiwakh asked sharply feeling a surge of anger, and despair rise in him.  
  
"Yes, I needed an army, and your race will be it."  
  
"What if we refuse?!" Ufag shouted. Silently mourning for the fallen Elves.  
  
"If you refuse I will force you."  
  
"Never! We will die with our friends, and family!" Another orc shouted.  
  
"Tell me if your Elves were such good friends why didn't the other Elven kingdoms help?" Sauron questioned. The One Ring showing him images of the Orcs being turned away. "They could have joined in the battle, and my army would have lost." He smiled inwardly as the Orcs fell silent. "It's because of those other kingdoms that yours fell today. JOIN ME AND AVENGE YOUR COMRADES!!!!!" Sauron shouted, and the Orcs began to cheer for him.  
  
Skaiwakh, and Ufag felt their hearts break, and both prayed that Vanwamarwen would return quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of ch. 2 


End file.
